La Vida Cambia
by GenialisimaOtaku
Summary: -¿como que a donde? pues a donde mas pues a ¡Japon!- -¿Japon? no domino el español el ingles menos y ahora ¡JAPONES!¡mama ayudamee!- La vida cambia un un instante y eso es lo que le paso a nuestra protagonista y no solo la vida el idioma y el lugar tambien -mal Summary xD Mexico-Japon SxS


**¡Hola! Bueno pero espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia de mi loca mente… **

**Sakura Card captor no es mia es de CLAMP y todos sus derechos reservados pertenecen a ellas claro que esta historia es de mi propiedad**

* * *

_No dejaba de llorar desahogándose en la obscuridad de su habitación aferrada a la urna que poseía las cenizas de quien fue su madre._

-Mama ¿Por qué te fuiste, por que me dejaste sola?-

_Se lamentaba la joven chica de entonces 15 años. Con sus largos cabellos castaños totalmente desordenados y sus ojos esmeraldas totalmente rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar. La puerta de la habitación de abrió lentamente y se asomaba una mujer._

-Sa..Sakura; pequeña ¿ya te sientes mejor? –

_Decía temerosa mientras entraba en la habitación una mujer de cabello rojizo y corto hasta la barbilla de aproximadamente unos 35 años, a simple vista una mujer elegante, refinada, joven, y sobre todo muy hermosa._

-¡Tía Sonomi! Si ya me siento bien sabes que yo no soy ninguna debil como aparento- _decía la chica quien se estremeció al oir la llegada de su tia, y se limpiaba las lagrimas intentando pasar desapercibida. _

_Sonomi solo sonrio ante la inocencia de su amada sobrina _

-¿a quien quieres engañar? Mira tu carita; Sakurita sabes que no esta mal ser un poco débil con estas cosas, Llorar a veces es bueno ayuda a desahogar todas esas tristezas que abundan en tu alma en estos momentos.-

- ¡No! Tia yo soy una chica fuerte y no lloro enfrente de las demás personas, recuerda que eso siempre los decía mama.-

-vamos Sakura yo se perfectamente eso " la joya mas hermosa de una mujer son sus lagrimas", y no debes dejar que cualquiera las pueda ver pero… en este caso esta bien-

-bueno ya, mejor ahora que lo pienso ¿mi Papa y mi hermano aun no han llegado?-

-¡ash esos Hombres! Ni me los menciones dijieron que algo se había atravezado así que llegaran hasta la noche. Sigo sin entender que fue lo que mi amada prima pudo ver en el nefasto de tu padre y sin mencionar que ¡tu hermano salió Igualito al simio ese! Menos mal que tu Heredaste a nuestra familia; ¡mirate eres toda una preciosura!-

-ah si claro jejeje- _Miraba con una gota en la cabeza a su tia_- ahora lo que mas me preocupa es saber que es lo que va a pasar conmigo tia con esto de mama ya no se con quien voy a quedarme -

-es verdad; pero cuando llege tu padre ya podremos hablar con el sobre eso, ahora que tal si te arreglas un poquito, tu cara se ve muy palida parece como si hubieses enfermado mientras yo pongo agua para hacer un café ¿ok?-

-esta bien tia, sirve que me distraigo un poco de lo de mama y pues esperamos a papa-

_Ambas se pusieron de pie, Sakura tomo una toalla que estaba a su alcance y entro al baño; mientras Sonomi salía de la habitación, para dirigirse a la cocina de la casa._

-¿puedes poner un poco de agua a hervir para dos tazas de café?-

-Claro Señora con mucho gusto_- contestaba la muchacha quien se encargaba de limpiar la casa._

- Esta casa se ve tan vacia sin mi querida Nadeshiko ¿no crees Jazmin?- _conversaba Sonomi con la mujer._

-Por supuesto esto se siente muy triste, mi señorita era muy alegre que contagiaba todo el lugar ahora se siente como un vacio, ¿Quién iba a pensar que repentinamente iba a enfermar para luego irse?-

- lo se, pero lo mas triste es que Sakura también se a quedado sola-

-si Mi niña sakurita, también es un solecito al igual como su mama; pero Señorita Sonomi que no mi niña se iba a…-

-si Jazmin pero ella aun no lo sabe, aunque espero que lo tome bien-

-no se preocupe Sakurita es una niña muy inteligente y sencilla ella se adapta rápidamente a cualquier lugar-

-eso espero; olle Jazmin Aunque lo siento mucho ya no podremos darte trabajo por lo que tu ya sabes, ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?-

- pues que mas señorita me voy a regresar a mi pueblo-

-oh en verdad lo siento ; Sabes que te queremos mucho y gracias por lo duro que has trabajado a lo largo de estos años, me Da mucha pena por ti-

-no Señora no se preocupe, yo ya extrañaba mucho mi tierra, que mejor momento para regresar a mis raíces ¿no cree?-

-¿te vas Jazmin?- _preguntaba la castaña quien traia una toalla en las manos con la cual secaba su cabellera humeda por el baño recién tomado mientras entraba en la cocina._

-amm este niña…-

-si Sakura lo que pasa es que un familiar de Jazmin enfermo y ella va a regresar a su pueblo-

-oh entiendo, ahora si creo que me eh quedado sola_.- contestaba en un tono melancolico la chica quien se pasaba la toalla por la cara para esconder su tristeza._

-niña Sakura ¿no quiere su café?, ya esta listo por favor tomen asiento las dos- _decía la nana quien ponía dos tazas sobre la mesa._

-Gracias Jazmin_- Repitieron las dos al mismo tiempo que se sentaban en la mesa del comedor de la cocina._

_Las tres mujeres incluida la muchacha hablaban de temas triviales para evitar recordar el suceso del fallecimiento de Nadeshiko; la charla se extendió tanto que antes de darse cuenta ya había obscurecido. _

_El Timbre de la casa sono sacando de su entretenida platica a las tres._

-yo voy- _dijo la muchacha parándose rápidamente para atender a la puerta lo antes posible._

_Sakura vio desaparecer a la muchacha en el pasillo en la sala solo se oían voces; se paro inmediata mente corriendo hasta la sala para encontrar se con un Hombre Adulto de cabello castaño y corto con unas gafas que cubrían su ojos marrones, el hombre era alto y delgado. E iba acompañado de un muchacho joven bien parecido, alto y corpulento con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color de aproximadamente unos 21 años de edad._

-¡Papa, Hermano! _– dijo Sakura saltando al cuello del primero para luego pasarse al segundo._

-oh Un Monstruo nos ataca papá_- sonreía burlonamente el hermano Touya kinomoto_

-¡Hermano! No soy un monstruo, tanto tiempo sin vernos y ¿es lo primero que dices?-

-ah vaya Sakura ¿nos has extrañado?- _contestaba amablemente el padre Fujitaka._

-Claro que yo_…- la castaña se vio interrumpida por la presencia de su tia quien se unia la conversación._

-por supuesto que los extraño, que pregunta mas insensible; por lo que me doy cuenta no has cambiado en nada ¿no es así?- _decía desafiente Sonomi_.

-Hola Sonomi _–contestaba amable como siempre el señor kinomoto_

-Hola tia sonomia- _contestaba con pesar el sobrino quien había sido completamente ignorado._

-no nada de "Hola"; Orangutanes ustedes si que son todo un caso ¿no creen? Mira que han tenido que esperar a la muerte de mi prima para visitar a su propia hija y hermana desde hace meses-

-Tia Sonomi por favor no hables así- _replicaba Touya quien empezaba a perder su paciencia._

-Es verdad Tia; ellos lo han hecho por trabajo y…-

-No Sakura tu tia tiene Razon, te pido que nos disculpes por poner al trabajo antes que a ti-

- no te preocupes papa lo entiendo, pero ya no pasara nada por que de ahora en adelante yo ire con ustedes a las excavaciones ¿no?-

-No Sakura, Eso es algo de lo que queremos hablarte tu no podras venir con nosotros-

-¿Qué, Pero porque?-

-Monstruo, es muy peligroso; tu eres mi única hermana y la única niña de nuestro padre, además eres el vivo retrato de nuestra madre recién fallecida; ¿tu crees que nosotros dos estaríamos dispuestos a poner a nuestra querida pequeña en riesgo?; ¡por supuesto que NO!-

-exacto Hija comprendenos esto será por tu propio bien-

-Yo soy una mujer no una niña, se me cuidar sola, Soy muy fuerte ¿creen que pueda estar en peligro con ustedes? ¡ni de Broma! ¿A demás que se supone que pasara conmigo, me quedare sola en esta casa? Digo con eso de hasta Jazmin se va… yo no entiendo-

-perdone niña pero todo es parte del plan- _Interrumpio la muchacha quien observaba atenta toda la situación._

-¿Plan, De que se supone que estas habalndo?- _ahora si Sakura no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. _

_¿Cómo que no iba a las excavaciones? ¿y que era eso del mentado plan?_

-aquí es donde interfiero yo; mira Sakurita tu sabes que eres mi única sobrina y la mas querida ¿tu crees que yo iba a estar a gusto sabiendo que te ibas a quedar con estos monos? ¡por supuesto que no! Por eso yo hice todos los tramites posibles para que seas feliz- _decía la peliroja con una estorbosa sonrisa en su boca._

- ¿Tramites dijiste; para que yo sea feliz? ¡definitivamente estoy perdida! ¿De que demonios me hablan_?- la castaña estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa de tanto pensar digamos que si de por si no era la chica mas inteligente del mundo._

-Pues para que te vayas a vivir con la Tia sonomi_- Dijieron todos al mismo tiempo_.

-¿EH? Pero que no la tia Sonomi vive en…-_Sakura dudo un momento tratando de asimilar la noticia y pensando que todo ojala y fuese una broma una pesada muy pesada broma._

-Por supuesto Yo vivo en ¡JAPON!- _Sonreia Orgullosa Sonomi Daidouji._

-¡¿QUEEE? ¡JAPON!¿has dicho Japon? ¡Yo no voy a ir a japon!- _Sakura se mantenía milagrosamente de pie pero se tambaleaba; definitivamente habían sido muchas emociones ese dia._

- ¡Claro que iras! Ya esta todo arreglado-

-pero… pero apenas y hablo español,¿Cómo se supone que hable Japones?; ni siquiera domino el ingles, además eh vivido toda mi vida aquí en mexico como voy a dejar a mis amigos?-

-Monstruo el idioma es lo de menos aprendes con la practica ¿no? ademas Sakura no que decias que no tenias amigos que porque eras una antisocial, ¿de que te preocupas?-

-hija entienden va a ser lo mejor haya podras iniciar desde cero, ve el lado bueno-

-¡pero que familia mas insensible tengo! ¿Cuál es el condenado lado bueno de esto?-

-alguno a de tener sakurita mientras apresúrate ¡vamos por las maletas jazmin ayudanos!-

-pero ¿Qué yo no eh aceptado y por que tan pronto?-

-¿como que por que tan pronto? ¡Salimos Mañana!-

-¡¿MAÑANA? Ma… ma… ayuda.. me- _Sakura cayo desmayada al instante._

-¡Niñaaa!-

-ah el Monstro lo tomo peor de lo esperado-

-Todo es culpa de tu tonto padre ¡alguien haga algo!-

-tranquila Sakura todo va a estar bien-

_La familia solo se zangoloteaba por todos lados ninguno sabia que hacer pero algo era seguro mañana mismo Sakura y Sonomi Partian para Japon mañana mismo. ¿Qué mas le puede pasar a esta chica?...DESCUBRELO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO._

* * *

_Avance del Siguiente Capitulo:_

_Sakura Pov*_

"_En estos 3 años mi Japones sigue siendo pésimo pero que mas da hablar japonés si casi ni amigos tengo ¿amigos? Que va… soy una chica bastastante fuerte no los necesito puedo defenderme sola; Si ya Han pasado 3 años desde que me mude a Tomoeda en Japon es una ciudad bastante Grande pero muy tranquila nada nunca pasa en este lugar … nada…"_

_-_umm… mira nada mas que me trajo el viento una linda muchachita, ven guapa vamos a pasar un rato agradable juntos-_decia un hombre robusto y alto quien se aproximaba a Sakura._

_-¡_viejo asqueroso Alejese!- _daba unos pasos hacia atrás mientras toba con una pared._

_-_a quien le dices asqueroso niñata ¡te Digo que vengas!-

"_maldita sea; ¿Por qué precisamente hoy preferí tomar la calle mas solitaria para venir a casa? Pero que Sakura ¡vamos tu puedes derríbalo!"_

_La castaña se aproximo hacia el hombre intentando saltar sobre el, pero este la tomo de la pierna haciendo que cayera bruscamente._

* * *

_-¡_Tu! ¿Qué te pasa? lo tenia perfectamente calculado-

-si claro de eso me di cuenta, pero prefiero al menos un gracias; digo si te diste cuenta yo te salve-

-Yo no te pedi que lo hicieras ¿o si? …pero gracias-

-a si esta mejor; olle ¿no crees que deverias de cambiar tu actitud? Es que tu eres una chica ¿sabes?-

-claro que lo se pero; no soy ninguna chica débil como las de los mangas Shojos ¿ok? Asi que no te metas conmigo-

-ok, ok calmate-

-esta bien que te quede claro; ¿apropósito te duele?- _mire su ceja la cual sangraba._

_-_¿esto? Estoy bien-

-dejame que te cure en deuda a lo que hiciste ¿bien?-

-¿deuda?-

-si sabes; tu me ayudas, yo te ayudo-

-ah ok pero olle sabes hablas raro no eres de aquí ¿verdad?…-

-eso es otro tema pero ya vamos, ¿ah todo esto como te llamas extraño?-

-Shaoran y ¿tu?-

-Sakura-

* * *

_**¡HOLA!Como han estado después de vario tiempo sin escribir traigo una nueva historia; ¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Ni yo misma lo se xD Bueno ya se diran "Que rayos no ah ni terminado su primera historia y ya saca una nueva" pues tienen toda la razón pero lo que pasa es que me Bloquie x_x tengo escritos mas o menos el 5to y 6to capítulos de "entre el pasado y el presente" pero nose como que no me convencen. Mientras tanto ¿que les pareció el primer capitulo de la historia?; como se darán cuenta esta Sakura vive en mexico (ajuuua Mexico lindo y querido) no se porque se me ocurrió eso pero bueno que mas da xD la historia apenas comienza que será lo que le pase a esta muchacha , lo que si es que su familia es un tanto ¿animada? No creen jajaja; ah una cosa mas esta historia será un poco irregular puesto a que no tengo planeada concretamente la historia así que usd. Pueden ayudarme opinando, diciendo que es mas o menos lo que quieren leer asi que esperare ansiosa sus comentarios ;D**_


End file.
